Jason Todd
Jason Peter Todd is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. Jason Todd first appeared in Batman #357 (1983) and became the second Robin, sidekick to the superhero Batman, when the previous Robin, Dick Grayson went on to star in The New Teen Titans under the moniker of Nightwing. Though initially popular, following a revamping of his origin by Max Allan Collins, the Jason Todd version of Robin was not well received by fans. For 1988's Batman: A Death in the Family story-line, DC Comics held a telephone poll to determine whether or not the character would die at the hands of the Joker, Batman's arch nemesis. The character was killed off by a vote of 5343–5271. Subsequent Batman stories dealt with Batman's guilt over not being able to prevent Jason's death. However, in 2005's story arc Under the Hood the character was resurrected, eventually becoming the second Red Hood and assuming a new role as an antihero who resembles Batman in many ways, except with a willingness to use lethal force and weapons. Beginning in June 2010, Todd starred in "Red Hood: The Lost Days," a six issue miniseries that was timed to coincide with the release of the DC animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood, which was a movie adaptation of the comic series Under The Hood. The story, written by Judd Winick, concentrated on Jason Todd's lost years of globe-trotting and training after his death and resurrection before his return to Gotham. History Pre-Crisis History The initial version of Jason Todd had an origin that was a similar origin to the first Robin, Dick Grayson. Originally, like Grayson, Jason is the son of circus acrobats (the Flying Todds) killed by a criminal (Killer Croc) and is later adopted by Bruce Wayne. Distinguished by his red hair (as opposed to the black hair of Dick Grayson), Todd is unfailingly cheerful, wearing his circus costume to fight crime until Dick Grayson presents him with a Robin costume of his own. At that point, Jason dyes his hair black, and in later stories blossoms under Batman's tutelage. Following the revamp of the Batman mythos due to Crisis on Infinite Earths, Jason Todd is recast as a young street orphan who first encounters the Dark Knight while attempting to steal the tires of the Batmobile. Bruce Wayne sees to it that Jason is placed in a school for troubled youths. Jason earns the mantle of Robin a short while later by helping Batman apprehend a gang of thieves. However, Todd does not wear the Robin costume (an improved version of) until after six months of training. Batman realizes that while Jason doesn't possess Dick Grayson's acrobatic skills, he can become a productive crime-fighter by channeling his rage. He also believes that if he doesn't help the boy, Jason will eventually become part of the "criminal element." Jason also aided Batman while Gotham City was temporarily overrun by Deacon Blackfire. Post-Crisis History Unlike Grayson or the pre-Crisis Jason, the post-Crisis Jason is impulsive, reckless, and full of rage. Jason Todd was the child of Willis and Catherine Todd, being raised in Gotham City. His father was a petty crook who ended up serving a prison sentence, and even after the sentence was served, his father did not return to the family. That left Jason alone with his drug-addicted mother, who he tried to take care of by ripping off car parts such as tires for cash. Sadly, his mother would soon die of an overdose and he would be left alone. He fended for himself just as he had taken care of his mother before, by continuing to rip off car parts. One night, Jason came across the Batmobile, which was parked in an alley. Batman had recently put new tires on the vehicle but had not replaced the hubcaps with the redesigned ones yet. This created an opportunity that Jason could not pass up. Batman caught him when he had already stolen one of the tires and was coming to take the others. Batman tried to put Jason in a boarding school for troubled kids, but this did not work out for Jason as the owner of the school was actually running a training ground for youthful criminals. Batman instead decides that perhaps the boy's anger could be channeled against criminals as Robin, or else the boy would likely end up a criminal himself. This is how Jason Todd became the second Robin. He was not the acrobat Dick Grayson was, but he was a strong kid with skills from life on Gotham's streets. On their first official mission as Batman and Robin, it was discovered that Jason's father was killed by the criminal Two-Face. Furious at the knowledge and the fact that Batman knew of it, Jason went on a rampage until at last he confronted Two-Face. Rather than kill Dent, however, Jason mastered his anger and let Dent be arrested, much to Batman's pride. While Jason soon proved to be one of Batman's most enthusiastic students, he was also the most troubled. Brash and impulsive, Jason's former life on the streets had left him with an ambiguous sense of right and wrong. This often placed Jason in opposition to the values his mentor was trying to teach him. Jason often uses excessive force to subdue criminals. In one adventure, asked to "hold off" villains, Jason instantly takes to firing at them with a gun, despite Batman's abhorrence for firearms. The most dramatic of these moral clashes, however, happened when Jason tracked down Felipe Garzonasa, a foreign national who had raped a young woman and later drove her to suicide. Moments after Jason arrived, Garzonasa plunged to his death from his apartment balcony. While the truth is still unknown, there is a distinct possibility that Jason pushed Felipe off the balcony, thereby breaking Batman's strict code against ever taking a life. Afraid of Jason possibly murdering someone, Batman asks Barbara Gordon, to come out of retirement as Batgirl, and work with Jason on a case, hoping that she might gain a better insight into Jason's behavior. Although the pair work well together, Barbara is unable to deny a darkness in Jason, which she later warns Bruce about. A Death in the Family Jason later discovers his mother was not his biological mother and runs away to find the woman who gave birth to him. After following a number of leads, Jason finally tracks his mother, Sheila, to Ethiopia, where she works as an aid worker. While Jason is overjoyed to be reunited with his real mother, he soon discovers that she is being blackmailed by the Joker, who is using her to provide him with medical supplies. Sheila herself has been embezzling funds from the agency and as part of the cover-up, she hands her own son, who arrives as Robin, over to the Joker. The Joker brutally beats the boy with a crowbar, and then leaves he and Sheila in the warehouse with a time bomb. Sheila and Robin try desperately to get out of the warehouse but are still inside as the bomb goes off. Batman arrives too late to save them and is only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. The bodies are taken back to Gotham City for burial. For the next decade's worth of stories, Jason's death haunts Batman, who keeps Jason's costume on display in the Batcave. Batman considers this his greatest failure: not properly training Jason in his role as Robin, and failing to protect him from the Joker. Return from the grave Years later, while trying to discover the identity of a mysterious figure plotting against him (who turns out to be Hush), Batman discovers that Robin (Tim Drake) has been kidnapped. When he confronts the kidnapper he discovers, much to his surprise, that the kidnapper is apparently an adult Jason Todd. Batman subdues this mystery "Jason" and discovers that it is Clayface impersonating Jason. It is later revealed that Jason indeed had died at the hands of the Joker, but when Superboy-Prime alters reality from the paradise dimension in which he is trapped (six months after his death), Jason is restored to life and breaks out of his coffin (with his bare hands), walked away from the graveyard (approximately 12 miles) before collapsing and thereafter is hospitalized, as the injuries inflicted by the Joker had not fully healed. After spending a year in a coma and subsequently as an amnesiac vagrant, he is recognized by a petty criminal who soon informs Talia al-Ghul. After some time, Talia restores his health and memory by immersing him in a Lazarus Pit in which her father Ra's is also bathing. It is suggested at that time that exposure to the Pit's energies together with Al-Ghul might have affected Jason's personality. On Talia's advice, Jason determines his death was never avenged and prepares to confront Batman by traveling across the globe in the same path of training as his mentor. When Batman expresses no remorse for sparing the Joker's life after Jason was killed, Jason is further enraged and takes up the mantle of the Red Hood. As the Red Hood Shortly after the events of War Games and War Crimes, Jason Todd reappears in Gotham City as the Red Hood, hijacking a shipment of Kryptonite from Black Mask. In the midst of a battle with Batman, Nightwing, and Mr. Freeze, the Red Hood gives them the Kryptonite back, and tells them he has gotten what he truly wanted: a "lay of the land." Shortly afterward, the Red Hood finds the Joker (driven out of Gotham by Hush) and beats him with a crowbar just as the Joker had once beaten Jason. Despite the violent beating, Jason spares the Joker, intending to use him later against Batman. The Red Hood assumes control over several gangs in Gotham City and starts a one-man war against Black Mask's criminal empire. Overall, he strives to cleanse the city of its corruption, such as drug dealing and gang violence, and to kill the Joker in revenge for his own death. Because of his anti-heroic activities, he repeatedly comes to blows with Batman and several of his allies. A Robin mask was found in the Batmobile, which never belonged to Dick or Tim, but it was of the style that Jason wore as Robin. Around this time, Batman discovers that Jason's coffin has always been empty, and he begins to question whether or not Jason had actually died. Despite his return, Jason's Robin costume remains in its memorial display case in the Batcave; when Alfred asked if Bruce wanted the costume removed, Bruce replied that the return of Jason "doesn't change anything at all." Knowing that Tim Drake has not only replaced him as Robin but is reportedly a better Robin than he had been, Jason breaks into Titans Tower to confront Tim. Wearing an altered version of his own Robin costume, Jason quickly immobilizes the other Titans and strikes him down in the Tower's Hall of Fallen Titans. Furious that no memorial statue was made for him (despite his short tenure as a Titan), Jason demands that Tim tell him if he is really as good as Jason has been told. Tim says “Yes” and passes out. As he leaves, Jason tears the 'R' emblem from Tim's chest. In the Epilogue, Jason has apparently developed a grudging respect for his replacement as he states, "I'll admit. He's good." Jason is also left wondering if perhaps he would have been a better Robin and a better person had he a life like Tim's and friends like the Titans. Jason's return crescendos when he kidnaps the Joker and holds him hostage, luring Batman to Crime Alley, the site of their first meeting. Jason asks Batman why he has not avenged his death by killing the Joker, and Batman tells Jason that he will never cross that line. An enraged Jason explains that even ignoring all the people he's killed and the crippling of Batgirl, he believed that after his death at the hands of the Joker, he'd finally be able to kill him, "doing it because he took me away from you". Despite this, Batman explains that it is not too hard for him to kill the Joker, it would be too easy; he has never once not fantasized about taking the Joker somewhere private and torturing him for maybe weeks before finally killing him, but refuses to go to that place. Jason offers Batman an ultimatum: Jason will kill the Joker unless Batman kills Jason first. Holding the Joker at gunpoint, Jason throws a pistol to Batman and begins to count to three while standing behind the Joker, leaving Batman with only a headshot if he wants to stop Jason pulling the trigger. At the last moment, Batman throws a batarang that cuts down an object and slices Jason's neck. The Joker takes advantage of the situation, detonating nearby explosives that engulf the platform they are on and send them plunging into the bay. One Year Later and Countdown Jason resurfaces one year after the Infinite Crisis patrolling the streets of New York City as a murderous version of Nightwing. Jason shows no intention of giving up the Nightwing persona and continues to taunt Dick Grayson by wearing the costume and suggesting that the two become a crime-fighting team. Grayson refuses to join his side and methods of crime-fighting. Not long after the two Nightwings meet up, Jason is captured and imprisoned by unknown mobsters. Rescued by a reluctant Grayson, the two join forces to defeat the Pierce brothers. Jason leaves New York City and the Nightwing mantle to Grayson, along with a telegram telling Grayson he has returned to normal and still considers them family. Jason appears once more in several issues of Green Arrow alongside Brick as part of a gun-running organization, which brings Batman to Star City. Jason's true motives are shown in the third part as he kidnaps Mia Dearden (Speedy) in an effort to convert her to his side, feeling that they are kindred spirits, cast down by society and at odds with their mentors. The two fight while conversing but when Jason is unsuccessful in his bid to turn Mia, he settles for blowing up her high school. Mia is deeply troubled by what transpired between her and Jason but ultimately decides to stick with Green Arrow. At the start of Countdown, Jason Todd resumes his persona as the Red Hood and rescues a woman from Duela Dent (aka Two Face's Daughter). After a Monitor shoots and kills Duela, he attempts to kill Jason but is stopped by a second Monitor. This second Monitor apologizes to Jason before they both disappear, leaving Jason alone with Duela's body. Later, at Duela's funeral, Jason hides until all of the Teen Titans have left except Donna Troy. Jason tells her what happened the night of Duela's death, and about the dueling Monitors. He knows that both he and Donna Troy have come back from the dead, and wonders which of them is next on the Monitor's hit list. The two are then attacked by the Forerunner, but before she can kill them, the apologetic Monitor stops her, and recruits Jason and Donna for a mission to the Palmerverse (a section of the Nanoverse discovered by Ray Palmer), in an attempt to find Palmer. During the trip, Jason takes it upon himself to name the Monitor "Bob". On Earth-51, Jason meets that world's Batman. It was shown that this version of Batman had begun to use lethal force when his Jason died. Jason Todd of New Earth is then given a new costume and the codename, Red Robin. Earth-51 Batman had originally planned to give those to his Jason, but he died before it was time. During a final confrontation on Earth-51, Batman is killed, much to Jason's fury. After landing on Apokolips and battling against Darkseid's forces, the team returns to New Earth, Jason once again turns his back on life as a costumed hero, and returns to his old ways of dealing with crime. Batman R.I.P. Following Batman's disappearance during the events of Batman R.I.P. Jason begins manipulating the Gang Wars in Gotham, so as to take control of them. Unfortunately, Jason's approach leads to more blood shed and violence. With both Nightwing and Batman unavailable, it falls to Tim Drake to deal with the mess Jason created. Jason however, asks Tim to join forces with him, though Tim, of course, refuses on the grounds that Jason's methods are too questionable. This leads to a confrontation between Jason and Tim Drake, which is interrupted by the arrival of another Red Robin, whose identity is initially a mystery but later turns out to be Ulysses Armstrong. Due to a combination of Red Robin's involvement and a gun-toting gang member, Jason was shot in the leg and arrested by police. Upon the resolution of the gang war in Gotham, Tim Drake - under a pseudonym visited Jason in prison to give him the Justice League access code to release himself from prison, due primarily to the fact that Tim believes that Jason should be given another chance at redemption. Following his escape, Jason continues on the mend and is summoned by Tim to come to the Batcave, where Batman has left his Last Will and Testament statement for him. After hearing the statement in private, Jason prepares to leave, not revealing what he was told, although he does pause before his old costume and the tattered remains of Batman's. It is later revealed that the message left for Jason was Bruce admitting that of all his failures, Jason was the biggest. Bruce states that he regrets never offering Jason any help or feeling for his obvious emotional hardships, but instead dressing him up as Robin and putting him in constant danger. These words, however, only cause Jason to snap completely, leading to the events of the Battle for the Cowl. Battle for the Cowl Following his escape from prison, Jason apparently decided to put a bid in for the Bat-mantle. He wore a black and grey Batsuit with two handguns, various other weapons and a mouth-plate. He is also living/operating out of an abandoned Gotham subway system. His inner monologue demonstrated that he'd always had a desire to eventually replace Batman, and his displeasure with Batman becoming a public figure, rather than an urban legend. Jason begins his war on crime using lethal tactics and leaving slips of paper saying "I AM BATMAN". After Jason manages to take down a group of thugs, he then escapes only to have Nightwing and Damian Wayne on his tail. Nightwing deduces that the impostor is Jason Todd. After a short quarrel, Damian is shot by Jason. At the same time, Tim Drake begins a search to stop the impostor and dresses as Batman in order to demonstrate how the real Batman would have acted. Tim finds Jason Todd's "Batcave" in a subway station and is saved from a booby trap by Catwoman, who knows Tim is behind the mask. Jason ambushes them, disposing of Catwoman, and then getting into a fight with Tim before impaling him in the chest with a batarang, exclaiming "One more to go". After questioning himself, following Damian's near death, Nightwing goes forth against Jason, intending to take down Todd once and for all. The pair battle, all the while with Jason claiming that Tim is dead, unaware that Tim survived and was saved by Damian and the Squire. The battle accumulates to Nightwing kicking Jason off a speeding train. When Dick attempted to help Jason, the other man refused and fell to his supposed death, though claiming they would see each other again soon. This allowed Dick to officially assume the mantle of Batman. Revenge of the Red Hood Jason survived his fall and gave up his claim to Batman's mantle. Dick was Batman now, and Jason set out to become Dick's direct competition. He reworked his Red Hood identity to be more dramatic and attention-grabbing by creating a costume for it, a costume very similar to the original Red Hood outfit the Joker had used. Also, he stopped dying his hair black and allowed it to grow red again with a small gray streak left by his previous exposure to a Lazarus Pit. To complete his transformation, he even found himself a sidekick. This was Scarlet, the daughter of a criminal and the victim of Professor Pyg's practice of mutilation. His intent was for them to become Gotham City's new dynamic duo, supplanting the old one. With his new partner, Jason resumed his brutal and lethal methods of dealing with criminals, but now there was a twist. Using the media and Internet, he exposed his methods to the public and actively marketed them as the way things should be done. Public opinion was actually at least somewhat in his favor, especially after he showed Batman and Robin protecting the Penguin from him and Scarlet. He was able to keep ahead of Batman and Robin, getting to criminals first and evading their attempts to apprehend him. That lasted until he tracked down a criminal who got away from him to finish what he had started. Batman and Robin arrived to stop them, and the two duos fought. The fight went in Jason's favor. Instead of the two heroes capturing him, he captured them, stripped them naked, and locked them out of his way for the time being. His plan was to reveal to the world on a Twitter webcam, the identities of Batman and Robin if the public offered enough attention to it. It was then that Jason and Scarlet were ambushed by an assassin called Flamingo. He took two shots from a sniper's rifle, shattering his helmet. While Batman and Robin escaped from his trap, Todd and Scarlet attempted to combat against Flamingo. However, both of them proved inferior to Flamingo's skills, and it was only with the timely arrival of Batman and Robin that they were not killed. Jason used the Dynamic Duo as a cover, proceeded to crush Flamingo with a truck, while Damian threw himself in front of an attack to save Scarlet, leaving him crippled. Scarlet escaped, and Jason was again taken into police custody. As he was dragged away, however, he shouted at Dick that if the Lazarus Pits could revive him from the dead (a half-truth), then why hadn't Dick done it for Bruce? Reform? Jason files an appeal to be moved from Arkham Asylum where he's been held for observation for the last several months. Bruce Wayne as Batman visits him there to inform Jason he's in Arkham for his own protection. Jason points out he's passed all the psychological tests repeatedly and there is no reason to keep him in what he calls Batman's "kennel of freaks". Jason is transferred to a Gotham prison and upon his arrival, the suicide rate spikes amongst top incarcerated crime figures there. Several homicides occur due to many botched attempts on Jason's life by inmates with a grudge against the Red Hood's tactics. Jason escalates things further by poisoning the cafeteria, killing 82 and sickening 100 more inmates. He is immediately transferred back to Arkham but is broken out of the paddy wagon by a group of mercenaries. The mercenaries reveal they are under orders to bring Jason to the person that hired them and that he is in no danger. Jason breaks free and fights them off all the same as Batman and Robin arrive. Once the hired guns are subdued they reveal their employer has captured Scarlet, Jason's former sidekick. Dick, Damian, and Jason go to one of the Red Hood's weapon caches where he assembles a composite costume made from his biker and "superhero" Red Hood attire. The three intend to rescue Scarlet. After Batman and Robin defeat the mercs, Red Hood rescues Scarlet and escapes using the helicopter. Batman and Robin attempt to chase him, but Red Hood tells them that he planted bombs over Gotham City months ago. Scarlet desires to stay with Red Hood as his partner. Red Hood and Scarlet head toward an unknown destination. Dick does nothing, surmising Jason was bluffing, and that though he's on the road to reforming, he'll only rejoin the Bat-Family when he is ready. DCnU Jason is currently attempting to make up for his sins by leading the Outlaws, a team of wayward heroes including Arsenal and Starfire. The red symbol on his chest is now changed to a bat, representing his uneasy reconciliation with the Batman Family. Interestingly, the costume itself is acquired by Jason from a collection of costumes identified as having belonged to Dick Grayson, including the original Nightwing costume, implying that this particular outfit belonged to Dick as well. He acquires it shortly after meeting Starfire, who had it in her possession. It is also apparent that as of the reboot, Jason's relationship with Tim is at least cordial, as Jason visits Tim on at least one occasion (recounted via flashback in Red Hood & the Outlaws ''#8), during which the two exchange information before Tim invites Jason to stay for breakfast, and the two share a joke about Alfred's waffles, which Tim describes as tasting "like paste". The conversation implies that the relationship between Jason and his erstwhile mentor, however, remains strained, if not hostile. Though he retained his aggressive style of fighting, it is clear in the first issue of "Red Hood and the Outlaws" that he has continued to use lethal force against his adversaries. In said issue, Jason used his firearms in an act of self-defense to kill three mob members, and he did so with little hesitation or empathy. In issue two however he feels compassion and respect for his former trainers who he was forced to put in their zombified state, implying he decides to use lethal force on a case by case basis, not hesitating if he sees no other option, similar to the Huntress. At the end of the same issue, he feels that he finally has a team, and has finally picked a side. He also sacrificed his most treasured memory from his days as Robin, realizing his that his conflicting emotions were preventing him to do what needed to be done for the "Greater Good". DC Rebirth Powers and Abilities *'Lazarus-Enhanced Capabilities:' As of his perfect resurrection by the Lazarus Pit, he no longer ages & regenerates from injuries at a very fast rate, allowing him to perfectly cheat death on several occasions. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability has been further enhanced. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Through years of intense and extensive training from Batman plus further training after his resurrection, Jason is at the peak of human potential (almost on Batman's level). By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is far superior to Olympic-level athletes, just as Batman is. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, senses, and durability are practically superhuman. He represents the pinnacle of human physical abilities much like Batman and Nightwing. **'Peak Human Strength:' Jason's strength is at the peak of human potential. He is strong enough to break through a submarine hull with a single punch, lift a man over his head and throw him, casually kick an airplane door off the hinges, send Deathstroke flying with a kick, and flip Susie Sue on her head(she weighs 600 lbs). Red Hood's strength and brute force is comparable to Batman's and is seemingly almost superhuman; showcased when he struck Lobo to the floor, even Supergirl commented that "he is far stronger than any human" and "no human should be this powerful". **'Peak Human Speed: He can run and move at an incredibly fast pace, faster than normal humans. He has outran a moving vehicle and hit Green Arrow before he can even react. While unarmed Jason once blitzed an entire GCPD SWAT team before anyone could even pull the trigger. His fast feat of speed to date is accurately shooting a gang of thugs faster than the eye can follow, despite guns already being aimed at him. He is faster than Batman but not Nightwing. **'Peak Human Stamina: '''His highly trained and developed body generates less fatigue-toxins than normal humans allowing him to hold his breath underwater for longer periods of time, and physically exert himself at peak capacity for a few hours before any toxins begin to impair him. **'Peak Human Agility: Jason's agility is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that's competed. He can coordinate his body with great balance, flexibility, and dexterity. This allows him to perform gymnastic and acrobatic moves. **'Peak Human Reflexes: '''Similar to his speed, his reflexes are honed to an extraordinary rate and are borderline-superhuman. He is capable of dodging rapid gunfire at close range from multiple gunmen **'Peak Human Durability: His muscles and bones are much harder and denser than a normal humans making him extremely durable and resilient. His survived being blasted with a bazooka, multiple nuclear explosions underwater, being set ablaze by a flamethrower, and withstood blows from superhuman opponents such as Deathstroke, Frankenstein, and more. *'''Master Martial Artist: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant, extensively trained by Batman. Although he was always more of a brawler as Robin, following his resurrection he traveled the world to further his training, learning every form of martial arts he could, just as Batman did. He was also trained by Lady Shiva, Bronze Tiger and the All Caste and is considered their most successful pupil. Demonstrating himself to be far more skilled than before. This is shown when he fought his former mentor and Nightwing to a standstill when Jason held his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight, and when he overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower. Jason's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have mastered over half-a dozen fighting styles and has proven to be a master of Aikido, Capoeira, Silat, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique harmonious style that suits his strengths. He also knows an old punching technique that'll take someone's supernatural/magical enhancements and powers. Even Damian Wayne, who doesn't like Jason, called him in Event Leviathan one of the great master fighters of all time. With these skills, he maintains his place as one of DC's top martial artists and combatants. *'Master Marksman: '''Having been trained by Batman, Jason has perfect aim when using batarangs and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. His precision and accuracy is almost on par with Deadshot's, Jason rarely ever misses his targets. *'Expert Tactician: Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. He is well-versed in military-grade tactics, strategies, and protocols. He also orchestrated a plan to manipulate crime lords of Gotham, taking control of gangs, starting gang wars all to having the Joker escaping form Arkham Asylum and having a final showdown with Batman. *'''Master of Stealth: Due to his training with Batman and his further training around the world he is a master of stealth, espionage, infiltration, disguise and sabotage. Jason is capable of breaching very high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. He is skilled enough to infiltrate Tim Drake's hideout without his knowledge, also he has shown enough stealth prowess to track down and scout Batgirl's top secret hideout, despite her intelligence. Jason even snuck away from Supergirl while using her super-hearing. *'Expert Escape Artist: '''He was once heavily chained, held at gunpoint by two men and surrounded by a total of four armed men plus Captain Boomerang and managed to escape. He was also sure of himself that he could breakout of Belle Reve the most secure place on the planet. *'Weapon Proficiency: He can use every firearm, explosives and heavy military weapons like rocket launchers. He uses also knives, shurikens, swords and batarangs and can even turn something as simple as a pen into a deadly weapon. *'''Expert Acrobat: In his training as Robin, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He further practices his abilities as the Red Hood even going so far as to chase the Bat Family around just to test his speed. *'Skilled Swordsman:' Jason has been shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight until he ultimately lost but in the New 52 he fought him again and won this time. He was also able to keep up with Ra's Al Ghul. *'Master Detective: '''Being trained by Bruce Wayne, Jason has shown some expertise as a detective. He also led the detecitv team consisting of some of the best detectives of all time like Batman, Lois Lane, the Question and Damian Wayne the right way to understand who Leviathan is after and why. *'Multilingualism:' Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian, Portuguese and various others with Russian being his weakest. *'Expert Hacker: Having been taught by Tim Drake, Jason was able to hack into Lexcorp computers in less than five minutes. *'''Genius Level Intellect: After being adopted by Bruce, Jason received an excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and Bruce thus, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organised as the Red Hood. He also has a GPA of 94.8. *'Intimidation: '''He was able to intimidate Gotham mob bosses and Black Mask. He is also very feared by the thugs on the streets of Gotham. He is also famous in the organized crime all around the world for his ruthlessness and brutality. ' ' *'Indomitable Will: Jason is able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain and won't stop a mission till it is done. *'''Expert Bomb Assembly and Diffusal: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. It is yet to be determined whether or not he can diffuse Nuclear devices, in contrast to Batman and Damian's demonstrated ability. *'Expert Vehicular Driver:' Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats to being trained in the Middle East by an ace pilot to fly helicopters and planes. *'Expert Leader: '''Jason lead both versions of the Outlaws for a long time without problems and even helped Roy Harper and Starfire with their relationship, which shows also a emotional intelligence to him. Strength Level Jason Todd possesses the normal human strength of a 6-foot, 225-pound young man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. Jason is capable of lifting around 450 lbs. Equipment *'Robin Costume:' After becoming Robin, Todd received Dick Grayson's old Robin costume. It includes a fabric tunic, that offered limited protection against bullets and blunt attacks, a yellow cape, green shorts, and pixie-boots. His utility belt carried batarangs, grappling hooks, gas pellets and assorted other bat-related weapons. *'Red Hood Costume:' After his resurrection and return to Gotham, Jason used the guise of Red Hood. The first costume consisted of Jeans, T-Shirt, Biker Jacket, A domino mask that is held in place by Spirit Gum, and The Red Hood Mask. His mask contains a Radio Transmitter and Receiver as well as Night Vision. He has Gauntlets that contain compartments for his weapons, which are deadlier. His weapons of choice are a pair of customized Jericho 941's, fitted with extra serrations and mini red dot sights, an assortment of shurikens, and a flame dagger, a replica of one of Ra's Al Ghul's weapons. His second costume has the Red Hood Mask, which is still metallic, although it appears to have been modified. He wears a white and Grey costume which also comes with a cape. In the middle of his chest is a Red Skull. He uses lethal force by means of his two red pistols. The third version of the costume is similar to the first with the exceptions of a red bat emblem on the chest, a brown biker jacket and a more form fitting mask with Jason's mouth visible and a distinct absence of a domino mask underneath instead he has a mask like his old Robin mask under the hood. Jason's new outfit possesses tech and weapons inside it similar to the Batman Beyond suit. So far shown are glider wings housed in the forearms and a grappling hook with reticle aimer on the left forearm. Jason's helmet or "hood" provides a moderate degree of protection. When a Talon stabbed it with a knife cracking it, Jason was shocked that a knife was able to do that and stated that no knife should able to crack his hood. Also, Jason used a dosage of Venom while on a mission with Supergirl. His most recent suit consists of the standard biker jacket, jeans and metallic mask. However, he now wears an armor like shirt with the red bat emblem. He also modifies his attire with technology regularly, with one suit containing retractable blades along the arms. His most recent suit has a taser powerful to stun an Amazon while on a low charge. He also wields pistols that fire normal bullets along with other types of ammo such as sedative injectors and anti-tank rounds. In most, if not all instances, Jason usually carries a firearm with him. He usually only carries dual pistols with him, but will use whatever gun he feels suits his purposes. *'Red Robin Costume:' Similar in some ways to Damian Wayne's Robin costume, this costume offered many of the same protections and functions, although it had added glider capability in the cape, and assorted Robin-esque weaponry. *'Batman Costume:' Unlike the conventional Batman costume, Jason's version was far more militaristic, with heavier body armor of gray and black. Rather than the normal cowl design, the pointed ears were made to look more like devil horns, and the lenses glowed red giving him a far more demonic appearance. The mouth of the of the mask was covered with a gas mask type device. Rather than carrying the normal non-lethal utility belt, Jason's was filled with assorted lethal weaponry. Transportation *'Motorcycle''' *'Car' *'Helicopter' *'Boat' Weapons *'Automatic Handguns ' *'Tasers' *'Grenades/Other Explosives' *'Batarangs' *'Electric Wings' *'Knife' *'Twin Blade Katanas' *'All-Blades' *'Crowbar' Notes *Bruce tried to reform Jason by submitting him to treatments at Arkham Asylum under an alias. It was then revealed that Jason is still sane, just willing to do what Batman refused to. He was being transferred to Blackgate Prison when he managed to escape. *Despite his idolization of Bruce, he was angry that he refused to kill the Joker, even after Jason was murdered. As Batman noted, he never understood the Batman Code: never kill. Although Batman did nearly kill the Joker as revenge for Todd at the end of A Death in the Family. In Other Media ''Batman: Under the Red Hood :''See: Jason Todd (Batman: Under the Red Hood) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold "Emperor Joker!" features a scene where Batman is shown a statue depicting Jason's death in ''Batman #428 as a part of Bat-Mite's extra-dimensional museum. Bat-Mite then breaks the fourth wall by informing Batman of the vote that resulted in Jason's demise. Batman gives no reaction, as in this universe Dick Grayson was the only Robin Batman ever worked with. ''Batman: Arkham series'' :See: Jason Todd (Arkhamverse) ''Young Justice'' In the episode "Satisfaction", there's a memorial of the fallen heroes where an image of a Robin can be seen. This has been confirmed to be Jason Todd. ''Injustice'' series Although Jason Todd himself does not make an appearance in either Injustice: Gods Among Us or Injustice 2 (until being announced as the first post-launch DLC), he is alluded to a few times, namely in relation to the Joker and the Regime version of Nightwing: In both games, Joker's movesets include him beating an opponent with a crowbar, as well as the Injustice version of Nightwing, Damian Wayne, sharing similar traits to Jason such as self-righteous fury and being a counterpart to Nightwing. In addition, one of Joker's intros when fighting Damian Wayne in the latter game has them alluding to Joker's murder of Jason Todd, where Damian tells Joker "I'm no Jason Todd", with Joker responding that Jason was pathetic and calls Damian contemptible, while Damian throws the insult back by calling Joker "both." He is later mentioned by Damian (when he was Robin) in Batman's past story mode chapter, as one of the Joker's victims whom Batman failed to rescue, including Superman's wife Lois Lane and his unborn son. It also reveals that he dislike the Regime, despite agreeing their points on the criminals must be punished to death, yet shouldn't be gone too far killing them ever since Joker corrupted Superman into became what he is now. In his multiverse arcade ending after Brainiac's defeat, Red Hood decide to continue his usual lethal crime fighting business while the Insurgency and Regime are having a conflict again over Braniac's fate to restore the stolen cities and planets. In prequel comic of the second game, he was also revealed to be an impostor Batman, working for Ra’s al-Ghul after being revived. Five Years after Superman’s defeat, Jason (impersonating as Batman) kills Rick Flag, Amanda Waller and the rest of the useless Suicide Squad members, while threatening Harley and the rest of surviving squads into the League of Assassins’ ranks. Titans '' See: Jason Todd (Titans)'' Trivia * Jason's birthday is August 16th. * Jason considers Roy Harper to be his best friend. * Jason Todd has a confirmed kill count of 83. * Jason kept the tire he originally stole from the Batmobile. * Jason was romantically involved with Rose Wilson, Essence, Starfire, Isabel Ardila and Artemis. Appearances *''A Death in the Family'' See also *Jason Todd/Gallery Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:Blackgate Prisoners Category:Bat Family